


Workaholic...

by Ice_Rxses



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Kang Daniel, M/M, Short Smut, jihoon cries, nielwink, not much to tag here, workaholic daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Rxses/pseuds/Ice_Rxses
Summary: Jihoon is yet again home alone, he hasn't been able to properly have any fun with his husband, Daniel..Until one day, that changes...
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Park Jihoon
Kudos: 1





	Workaholic...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, this is also on wattpad for anyone who wants to read it on there.

~Third person POV~

Jihoon was left home alone once again he was extremely bored . His husband, Kang Daniel, had some important meeting to attend, therefore failed to spend time with his lover.

Because Daniel was a CEO this carried on for a couple of days. Daniel would leave early every morning, giving Jihoon only one rushed kiss before disappearing again, off to work he goes, only to return back at midnight.

Jihoon was a housewife, so he really didn't have anything else to do whilst Daniel was at work. All he could do was sit around and cry, he was so frustrated..

Not to mention, even if Daniel stayed home on the weekends, he would still be glued to his computer for the whole day, not bothering to spare Jihoon any glances. They would only talk when it was dinner, but right after that the older would always immediately go to his laptop again. Only going to bed after he was done.

Jihoon doesn't remember the last time they made love, that was probably at least two months ago. He was sexually frustrated to say the least.

\------

Jihoon was just in the kitchen making dinner for whenever Daniel came home. He sighed as he put the finished food in the microwave, he figured by the time Daniel came home, the food would already be freezing so he just left it in the microwave. He travelled to the living room, turning on the TV as he sat there watching it in silence. He misses the times when he and Daniel would watch TV together, cuddling as they did so, kissing each other whenever they wanted to.

Without realizing, tears dropped from his eyes,

At least it was the weekends so Daniel would be staying home for now..

Daniel just became too attached to his work to realize how much Jihoon was suffering..

"I'm home.." Daniel's voice spoke as he came in through the door. Jihoon was a little bit surprised, Daniel came home much earlier than he normally does on Fridays. "W-welcome home.." Jihoon greets as he gets up, wiping his tears and turning off the TV whilst he did so.

"What were you doing?" Daniel asks in a sharp voice, Jihoon just assumed he was simply stressed. "U-uh I was just watching TV..your dinner is in the microwave.." Jihoon said as he slowly met Daniel's annoyed expression. "Okay." Daniel said, not bothering to give Jihoon a hug or anything, just walking off into the kitchen to eat his food.

Jihoon was absolutely devastated, it took him all of his willpower to not cry right there and then.

The younger only saw Daniel on his phone as he ate in silence. He just went upstairs into their shared bedroom and went straight into their bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Jihoon stared at himself in the mirror, before he knew it, a cascade of tears came rushing down his face. Daniel seemed to be annoyed and therefore took it out on Jihoon a little bit.

Jihoon continued to cry. continuously trying to wipe away his tears but no matter how hard he tried, more tears would just keep on falling. All of a sudden, Jihoon heard the bedroom door open and assumed Daniel was just going to his computer. Their bedroom had another door which was Daniel's office area at home.

Daniel always left the door closed, so Jihoon couldn't see what Daniel was doing inside either, he always wanted to know, but he never had enough courage to knock on the closed door. He figured that Daniel would probably be annoyed if he disturbed him whilst the older was doing work.

Jihoon listened as he was right, Daniel had indeed went to his computer, the only odd thing is, he never heard the door to Daniel's office area close like it normally did. Jihoon was a little bit curious as to why his husband left the door open today but never questioned it.

Jihoon looked back into the mirror as he stared at his dried up tears, he tried his hardest to make it seem like he just went toilet and nothing else. With that, he left the bathroom, to his surprise seeing Daniel sitting on the bed on his phone in his hand, head rested on the headboard.

Jihoon swore Daniel went into his office area, but when he looked, only the door was unlocked, turns out Daniel didn't actually go inside the room. Jihoon just looked down, wanting to avoid the burning sensation of Daniel's gaze on him. Jihoon just went towards his side of the bed, grabbing his water bottle that was on the bedside table and then retreating back downstairs to fill it up.

Of course, Jihoon failed to ignore the footsteps he heard coming down the stairs as he finished filling up his bottle. The younger was about to go to the TV but instead was blocked by a muscular figure. "D-Daniel, w-what's wrong?" Jihoon stuttered as he asked a little afraid. "I should be asking you that. Why are your eyes so red?" Daniel came closer to him. "U-uh.." Jihoon tried to come up with an excuse, this situation was so awkward. "I was rubbing my eyes! I rubbed it..too much..." Jihoon came up with.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Daniel said as he trapped Jihoon between his arms, pulling the younger closer. "Uh, um yeah, why else would my e-eyes be red?" Jihoon held his head down, not knowing what else to say in this situation. "Why did you fucking cry Jihoon?!" Daniel had snapped. "H-huh! I-I d-didn't cry!" Jihoon tried defending himself.

"Stop fucking lying, it's written all over your face!" Daniel yelled. "I.." Jihoon couldn't say anything, instead, tears threatened to fall down his face again..

"I'm not asking you again Park Jihoon, why did you cry?" Daniel asked in a strict tone. "Because..." Jihoon paused, he was scared. "You.." Jihoon paused again. "I..?" Daniel tried to get the words out of Jihoon. "You...don't..." Jihoon added.

"I don't what?" Daniel asked. "You don't have time...for...me.." Jihoon finally said.

"What do you mean..?" Daniel questioned confused. "Your so busy with work...I miss you.." Jihoon confesses.

"Jihoon...why didn't you tell me this before?" Daniel sighed as he slowly let go of the younger. "You were too busy, I didn't want to disturb you.." Jihoon said as he looked down, trying to not let his tears fall down.

"Your so stupid you know that right? I'm your husband, why would you hesitate?" Daniel asked. "I would just be a burden otherwise.." Jihoon said. "Your not a burden Hoonie, your my lover.." Daniel sighed for the nth time. Daniel then remembered, "Jihoon, I'm on holiday now, for a week because i've been working so hard." Daniel smiled. Jihoon's eyes widened at that. "R-really..?" Jihoon wanted a confirmation. "Yes baby.." Daniel smiled.

All of a sudden, Jihoon immediately wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck hiding his face in his lovers neck. Daniel complied and wrapped one arm around Jihoon's waist, the other hand going behind Jihoon's head, stroking it.

They stayed like that for a good two minutes until Daniel suddenly grabbed Jihoon head harshly, kissing the younger's lips roughly. God, how much he missed this...

"D-Daniel..." Jihoon said in between the kiss. Daniel pulled back but went closer to Jihoon's ear. "When was the last time we did it huh?" Daniel asked Jihoon. "Two..months ago..." Jihoon said. "It's really been that long?" Daniel smirked. Jihoon was about to nod until he felt his body being lifted up, he yelped as he found the nearest thing to grab on to which was Daniel himself. Daniel brought Jihoon to their shared bedroom, as soon as they reached the room. Daniel threw Jihoon roughly on the bed.

Daniel then went over to the younger, going in between his legs as he grabbed the younger's arms, pining them above his head.

"Daniel..what?" Jihoon was confused by Daniel's actions. "I've been so sexually frustrated, seeing you everyday with a sweater or a hoodie with only shorts, it fucking irritated me." Daniel confessed as he once again kissed the younger on his lips.

Jihoon never said anything as Daniel slowly dominated his lips. Shoving in his tongue in the process. Daniel explored Jihoon's mouth, only stopping for Jihoon to get air, before his lips automatically travelled down to Jihoon's neck, sucking and biting on his sweet spot. Jihoon couldn't do anything else but moan, until Daniel suddenly started grinding their crotches together, making Jihoon moan even louder than before. "A-ah D-Daniel..!" Jihoon tried to speak but failed. "I missed you...so much." Daniel said as he continued to grind against Jihoon.

Daniel stopped his actions, he looked down at the flushed boy, red, swollen lips, face painted red. Daniel couldn't lie, it turned him on.

Daniel took off his shirt, exposing his abs. Jihoon stared as Daniel then came closer to him, taking off the younger's sweater, trailing down the body with his lips as he did..

Daniel soon slowly started making his way towards Jihoon's crotch area. Daniel tugged on the shorts, wanting them off as soon as possible. After a little bit of struggle, Jihoon's shorts finally slipped off, all of a sudden, Daniel backed away.

Jihoon looked at the older confused.

"Masterbate." Daniel smirks.

"H-huh?!" Jihoon wanted to know if he heard correctly. "Masterbate, i'm not asking you again." Daniel's face became stern.

Jihoon just nodded and crawled over to the bedside drawers, opening one which contained the lube. Daniel spoke again. "Faster, i'm sure you've done this many times while thinking of me whore. I plan to enjoy the show.." Daniel smirks and he undos his zipper.

Jihoon's face got painted red as Daniel called him a whore. With that, he quickly grabbed the lube, facing Daniel again as he opens it, spreading a generous amount on his fingers.

Jihoon spreaded his legs wide, making sure Daniel could see properly. After a few seconds, Jihoon entered a finger into himself, slowly moving it back in and back out.

Jihoon started moaning as he entered a second finger. Across the room, Jihoon could see Daniel on a chair, pumping his own cock as he watched the younger.

Jihoon added one last finger before pulling out his fingers. Daniel looked at him disappointed, "I never told you to stop.." Daniel frowned.

Jihoon was about to speak again until Daniel reappeared between the younger's legs.

"Are you ready baby, i've been waiting for this for so long." Daniel asked. Jihoon only nodded and couldn't speak as he was trying to regain his breath.

"Use your words whore." Daniel smirks as his tip pokes at Jihoon's entrance. "A-ah~ y-yes daddy!" Jihoon screams. "Yes what, beg for daddy." Daniel teased. "Please d-daddy, I want you.." Jihoon asked. "What do you want, I couldn't hear you.." Daniel smirks for the nth time.

"D-DADDY! P-please...I want y-your cock!" Jihoon had enough of the teasing. "Good boy.." Daniel says before slamming into Jihoon starting off with a fast pace.

"Y-your so tight baby.." Daniel says as he quickens his pace. "Y-your...a-ah, so big..." Jihoon says back trying to hold back his loud moans. "Don't hide your moans baby, I love hearing them.." Daniel demanded. Jihoon complied and let all of his moans fill the room.

The room was filled with moans, groans and skin-slapping. Daniel also managed to say a few 'I love you's' during it.

"Daddy...I-I'm close!" Jihoon screams out of pleasure. "Same baby, together okay.." Daniel said in-between his groans. Soon after they both came. Daniel fell beside his lover and pulled him closer. "Are you okay baby?" Daniel asked the younger who was resting his eyes.

"Y-yeah.." Jihoon panted. "Baby, we need to go shower..." Daniel said.

With that they both managed to get out of bed, showering together and changing the bed sheets.

\------  
"Baby, I'm sorry for ignoring you all this time." Daniel apologized as they laid down on their clean bed. "It's okay Daniel, I know you didn't mean to.." Jihoon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Daniel's neck. Daniel did the same wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist.

Soon enough, after talking to each other for a little bit, the two fell asleep in each other's embraces...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smut mainly ;) thank you for reading this, i'm happy if u enjoyed this :)


End file.
